From Afar
by Kawari Taizu
Summary: A thirsty vampire watches over two unsuspecting girls. The girls soon find out and are forced to move from their sunny home.


Their breathing, so slow, so…quiet. It was so tempting. They were so tranquil, sleeping in the peak of the night. Why I was here? I don't know, but they smelled so good. When one of them, the tall one, accidentally cut herself, the blood instantly met my nose, almost driving me mad. The blood smelled so sweet. Before I could help myself, I followed her and her friend home. But that was then when the scent of her- no, BOTH- of their blood had overtaken my mind, turning it into an unstoppable monster. Now, with at least a brick wall between us, I could think straight. Would I do this? COULD I do this? My mind raced with too many things at once- yes, no, how, but…

Sitting there on their fence, twenty feet from their window, watching their chests rise up and down, didn't help matters. Neither did the fact that, if I strained to hear, I could hear their heartbeats, pumping steadily, but not in sync. I edged a bit closer, and then had to hold back the urge to run up and break the brick wall that separated me from them. If I wasn't already dead, my heart would be thumping, threatening to jump out of my chest at any moment. But, I was dead and my heart wasn't beating, and there were two girls, twenty feet away from me, practically screaming for me to come and suck their blood.

BUT I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO THEM.

I wouldn't do that to their family, friends- me. It would destroy me. No, I wouldn't do it. I took in a deep breath to clear my mind of the memories of the monster that had been with me just a second ago. The memories were so fragile, like the monster could break out of them and take over again.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me right then because right as I took in my breath of air, a scent of sweetness and juicyness burned the inside of my nose and seeped into every taste bud in my mouth. I looked around, shocked, and saw the cause of my fate. One of the girl's cats had, just as I had sucked in my breath, stumbled out of his doggy- or, catty- door. The house's smell had pervaded the outside air, making me swallow the girls' scent again. And the monster, whom I had so carefully filed away behind a glass shield, broke free and was once again out of control.

I jumped off of the fence, startling the cat, making it run off. Walking gracefully towards the window, I heard a low growling noise coming from deep inside of my chest. I smirked, my lips curling up and over my fangs. Silently moving up the glass window, I eased into the room, where the girls slept. The human part of my mind gnawing at me, saying that I shouldn't do this. I fought it away as I stood over the sleeping bodies. I studied them for a moment. Their necks looked tender, delicious. I would do it fast and painlessly, stunning the short one with a bite to the neck and then moving to the tall one to begin sucking. Yes, no one would notice. I'd suck them and leave within seconds. Once my plan was set, I followed it through.

The short one's neck slit like butter, and I could feel my fangs release the poison. I moved to the tall one now, so fast that, to a normal person, it would look like a flash. Her paper-cut finger reminded the human part of my mind why I was here. It stopped badgering me immediately. I sunk my very-ready fangs into her neck and began drinking. The poison flowed out of my teeth and the blood, into my mouth. Her blood tasted better than it had smelled. It was like some kind of dessert that you only get every few centuries. Suddenly, I whipped my head away from her neck as I heard the noise. Something rustled under the tall girl's blanket, taking me by surprise. After a few more rustles, a small head of a dog poked out from under the blanket. I tilted my head at the tiny creature. The strange head growled and barked loudly. The tall girl shifted in her daze. I panicked and, in a flash, was out of the window. I quickly closed it up, just as the girls awoke from their stun. Before sprinting off, I got to hear their attempts to silence the noisy dog, and then their screams as the spotted the bite marks. The vampire side of my mind smirked as I ran off at full vampire speed.


End file.
